The present invention provides a multi-conductor screened electric cable in which each conductor may be connected in parallel to an electrical contact without breaking the cable, said connections being makable in predetermined zones of the cable, said zones being short relative to the distances between two successive zones, with all of the conductors therein being parallel to one another and contained in a plane.
In French patent application No. 88 08 141 filed June 17, 1988 and published Dec. 22, 1989 under the No. 2,633,091, the present applicants have already proposed a multi-conductor cable provided with loops for use in providing parallel connections and including one or more electrical conductors housed together in a covering, having lateral loops from place to place constituted by excess lengths of some conductors which extend outside the covering and are available for connections in parallel relative to the connection provided by the cable.
However, such a cable does not provide very good protection for the loop-shaped conductors in the connection zones, since in these zones the conductors are outside the covering of the cable.
The object of the invention is to provide an electrical cable making it possible to provide parallel connections between its own conductors and electrical contacts, e.g. of the wire-stripping type, but providing better protection for the conductors in the connection zones by virtue of the fact that they do not project outside the covering.